Bewitched
by Liz51668
Summary: Sookie's  witch cousin Raven returns to Bon Temps and starts to work at Fangtasia.  Will she bewitch Eric?
1. Chapter 1

Storm clouds rolled across the hills. Rain pelted the windshield as the wipers danced a frantic rhythm that would have rivaled Jennifer Beal's flashdance performance. Lightning flashed giving enough light to give the appearance of daytime. Thunder rattled the car. The storms seemed to stalk her as she made her way from Virginia to Louisiana.

Her eyes blinked rapidly several times as she crossed the border into Louisiana as bright sunshine almost blinded her. "Well this is a good sign" She said out loud.

Another two hours passed when she came to the sign Welcome to Bon Temps came into view. "Well I guess I'll find out if you can really come back home or not" she said with a sigh.

Sookie had been fussing the whole week getting things ready for her cousins arrival. She had been driving everyone, including Bill crazy.

"Tara, you better get to Merlotte's before Sam has both our heads. Tell him I'll be along once I get Raven settled. She's driven straight through so I'm sure she's exhausted and will want to sleep once she gets here."

"No way, I'm staying till she gets here too." Tara said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her and plopping down on the couch.

"So she's a deejay, singer and author?" Tara said as Sookie got up for what seemed the millionth time to peek out the window.

"Yes, she's both radio and club deejay, singer and author." Sookie said handing Tara a book that had been on the coffee table titled Ashes to Ashes.

Tara took the book and read the inscription of what it was about. "Mortuaries, cemeteries, cremations, oh my" Tara quipped.

"I read it in one day, couldn't put it down and Bill read it in three hours and was impressed.

"Not surprising since he's creepy, he'd like creepy things."

Sookie laughed. "Bill's not creepy and you've been warming up to him lately, admit it."

"I ain't admitting nothing"

Sookie smiled and shook her head at her best friend and started some tea that would relax Raven from her long drive.

Raven smiled as her homestead came into view, she had been renting it since she had left Bon Temps 10 years ago. When the real estate agent office had contacted her and said it was vacant again and did she want to have it rented again she had turned them down.

Her life had been spiraling on the down slope for over a year other than her writing which had taken off like wildflowers.

She had decided the quiet of Bon Temps would do her good and be perfect for the solitude she needed when writing.

She dropped her suitcases in the hall. Her moving van wouldn't be arriving for a few days which would leave her time to clean and decide where everything was to go.

She locked up and then drove over to the other Stackhouse residence. She smiled as she saw Sookie come outside to greet her. She got out and went to the porch.

"Sookie!" Raven said happily and hugged her tightly.

"Raven!" Sookie said returning her hug. "Where are all your bags?" Sookie asked just seeing one small suitcase.

"My place is open now so I'll be officially moving back home, but I was hoping you could let t me stay one night because I need to clean before I can stay there. It is a bit musty, dusty and a sneeze factory at the moment."

"You can stay as long as you like" Sookie said leading her inside.

"Tara!" Raven said smiling as she saw Tara.

"Hiya Raven" Tara said smiling. "Welcome home"

"Thank you, it feels good, but strange too."

"Lots of things have changed" Tara said glancing at Sookie.

"She knows everything Tara. I told her once she said she was thinking about coming home."

"You a fang banger too?"

"Tara!" Sookie said glaring at her best friend.

Raven laughed. "No, I have never been bitten or laid by a vampire. Am not against it, but sadly because of my schedule I haven't been laid period."

"Well if you go and get a good nap maybe you can meet Bill tonight, he is looking forward to meeting you. He read Ashes to Ashes and was impressed."

"Yay! Another fan" Raven said through a yawn.

Tara's phone rang, she looked at the number that was being displayed. "Shit, it's Sam."

"You two get on to work, I need some sleep before I become a more cranky bitch than I normally am." Raven said smiling.

Sookie showed her to the guest room she had made up for her. "There's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards, so make yourself at home. Merlotte's number is on the fridge" Sookie gave her a peck on the cheek. "If you are still asleep when I get home Bill and I will go back to his place. Get some rest."

After Sookie and Tara left, Raven took a hot bath and then slipped under the covers and fell asleep exhausted from her non stop drive.

Several hours later she woke up hearing a noise coming from downstairs. She reached down to her purse laying next to the bed and slipped out her hand gun. The steps she was hearing were heavier than Sookie's would be. She didn't worry about a robe since she was wearing her writer's do it better t'shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She slipped silently down the stairs having registered all the creaks that she had encountered as she went up them and had been around the guest room and hall. She stood in the doorway leveling the gun at the man standing in the kitchen.

Bill had heard her move the moment she had leaned down to her purse. He smiled as he heard her creeping down the stairs. He was tempted to call out and say he was Bill, but his curiosity about what she would do made him just play it out."

"You better be Bill or I'm going to make a mess of my cousin's clean floor"

Bill smiled and worked his vampire mojo and moved at the speed of light and reached her. "You must be Raven and yes I am Bill. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Raven hadn't blinked when he moved to her at fast speed. She was familiar with vampires and their juju, the clubs she had worked at allowed vampires, one was an exclusive one for vampires. Raven put her gun on safety and tucked it in her sweats. "Nice to meet you too" Raven said with a smile. "Sorry about that but the last neighborhood I lived in wasn't that nice of one, well it had been, then it went south so had to have a gun for protection."

"When I woke up thought I'd come over and make sure you were alright. Was just about to head over to Merlotte's is almost time for Sookie to get off work. Would you like to ride over with me? I know Lafayette has been in a tither waiting for your return and have you met Sam?"

Raven chuckled. "I love Lafayette, he and Tara are just the best. No, I left before Sam came to Bon Temps, but Sookie has told me all about him. Let me run upstairs and change then I'll be ready to go" Raven said with a smile and hurried back to her room and slipped on a sundress and sandals and slipped her gun back into her purse. She slipped a white jacket on and then went back downstairs.

Bill opened the car door for her. "Sookie did say you were a gentleman" Raven said smiling.

"I try to be" Bill said as he started the car and drove them to Merlottes. As he drove he asked her a lot of questions as did she to him as a get to know each other type thing. By the time they parked they had a good starting knowledge of each other. Bill opened the door for her again and led the way into Merlotte's.

Sookie smiled seeing her and put her finger to her lips as if to silence her and led her to the back. "Lafayette, come here a second" Sookie said. "I need your help with something." Sookie said smiling.

"Anything for you hooker" Lafayette called out.

"Who you calling hooker, hooker?" Raven said giggling.

"I know that voice!" Lafayette said as he came into view and grabbed Raven and picked her up and twirled her around. Raven giggled. "Lafayette, put me down people are staring." Raven said blushing.

"Fuck them, let them stare" Lafayette said smiling and setting her back down. "Damn girl, you looking good."

"Thank you and you are looking so fine as usual."

"Damn skippy I am, 100% hotness, right here. So you here for just a visit or to stay?"

"Staying, got to set up my homestead to make it home, but that will come when the moving van comes. I got one that does it all for you, moves things to where you want it, all you got to do is the dreaded unpacking" Raven made a face. "Then I'll need to find a deejay gig somewhere

"Well only place I know that is hiring is"

Before he could finish Sookie had kicked him hard.

"Ouch bitch, why did you do that for?"

"She don't need to know where to find work yet, she needs to settle in first" Sookie said glaring at him.

"You know I'll find wherever you are trying to steer me away from when I go looking in the yellow pages for clubs." Raven said looking at Sookie. "Plus I worked at an exclusive vampire club called Crosses, so I can handle myself around vampires. I had this necklace of protection or some shit that I had to wear whenever I was within like 50 miles of the club and no one could attack me or bite me unless I invited them to, like you would invite them into your home." Raven said shrugging. "I find you treat vampires like you would want to be treated then you get the same treatment back, it is like our parents, grandparents told us to do with fellow humans growing up. There are good and bad vampires as there are good and bad humans."

Bill smiled listening to her, so much like Sookie, yet so different as well.

"Let me find Sam, he's probably in his office doing the end of the day stuff, he's been wanting to meet you as well." Sookie then went to find Sam.

Raven looked around the bar, there were a few last minute stragglers finishing up their drinks as the waitresses and Tara were cleaning up. Lafayette gave her a peck on the cheek and a smack on the ass and went back to cleaning up the kitchen. Tara watched the last people leave and was getting to the doors when they swung open.

"Damn" Bill said as two men and a woman walked in, the blonde one out in front by a step was obvious to Raven the leader. Raven could also tell by their pallor and sallowness they were vampires, by the looks of the leader, an older vampire.

"We're closed" Tara said folding her arms in front of her glaring at them.

The blonde turned his hand in the direction of the door and twisted and the door locked. "Yes, yes you are closed."

Bill got up and met him halfway across the floor. "What do you want Eric?" Bill said staring eye to eye with him.

"I was told there is a new supernatural in Bon Temps, I wanted to introduce myself properly. And why does it not surprise me she is with you"

"Unusual, you usually have me bring them to you."

"We were in the neighborhood" Pam said as she made her way over to Raven and walked around her.

"Going to throw me some peanuts or better yet cashews because you're making me feel like I'm on display at the zoo"

"Oh, another witty one" Pam said leaning in close to her neck.

"No bitey bitey" Raven said moving away from her but turning toward her to look into her eyes.

"Leave them to me Raven" Bill said, his voice more of a demand than a statement.

"Shit" Sookie said as her and Sam rounded the corner to come back into the main part of the bar.

"Merlotte's is closed, you will have to leave" Sam said walking towards Eric.

"Shall we take this outside" Bill said still staring down Eric.

"Well I was trying to make this a nice friendly visit, but since you insist on making it difficult. Fangtasia, an hour, don't make me have to come after you and this tasty looking morsel" Eric said with a smile as he looked Raven up and down making her feel like he knew what she looked like stark naked.

"We'll be there." Bill said.

Eric nodded. "yes, yes you will be" With that the three of them left.

Raven finally gave a shudder that she had held in from the minute the trio had walked in. "Who in the fuck were they?" She said looking at Bill.

"trouble in every sense of the word. That was Sheriff Eric Northman and his chylde Pam and Chow their latchkey. He is the sheriff for the vampires in this area, though his base of operation is in Shreveport. He makes it his business to know who comes into Bon Temps, usually I just have to give him a report, not present people to him, but there are certain circumstances with you that make him want to have you presented."

"certain circumstances?" Raven said not sure what he meant. "Oh you mean my being a witch?"

"That is one of them."

"and the other?"

"That you are related to me." Sookie said when Bill looked uncomfortable at answering that one.

It took a minute or two for the reasoning for that to sink in. "oh." She said nodding not saying anything else sensing that it was bothering Bill. "Do I need to change into something else or is this fine?"

"There is no time for you to change and what you are wearing is just fine."

"You look beautiful sugar" Lafayette said as he kissed her cheek. "Lunch at your place?" He said looking at Sookie. "So we can catch up?"

"Of course, it was in my plans" she said smiling.

"See you bitches at lunch" Lafayette said leaving.

"Hi, I'm Sam, come by tomorrow at dinner time and I'll buy you dinner" Sam said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sam and you have a deal, see you tomorrow."

"We need to go or we'll be late" Bill said looking at the time.

"See you tomorrow Tara."

"Be careful" Tara said as she watched them leave.

At Fangtasia, Eric sat back down on his throne and looked out over the crowd and then stretched his hand out to the glass stand next to him and took a folder off it labeled Raven Stackhouse and opened it up. "A little light reading before our guests arrive" He said with a smirk.

"I read it last night, helped me fall asleep, though I have to begrudgingly admit there were somethings that peaked my interest. Though too bad we already have a deejay, though he leaves much to be desired."

"Only good he will do is make a meal" Chow said with a sly smile.

"Hmm interesting, needing a deejay might prove to be very interesting. Make it happen"

"Would you like a taste?" Pam said licking her lips as she looked toward the dj booth."

"No, you two have the spoils, but please not in the dj booth, take him elsewhere in case I have to give a tour of it, no need for blood and guts to be in plain view."

"but it adds to the decor" Pam said with a smirk.

"To us vampires, yes, but to humans, well it might leave them with a bad taste about our establishment and you know how important first impressions are."

Pam chuckled. "Well I think we blew the first impressions clause when we raided Merlotte's"

Eric shook his head. "I don't think so, I think she looked more intrigued than anything, but that was probably the writer in her. By the way did you read the book also?"

"Yes, and I dare say it made me lose some of my beauty sleep to finish it, she has an intriguing imagination I have to admit, makes one wonder where that deep dark stuff might come from."

"Indeed" Eric said looking down at Raven's smiling face. "Indeed"

Pam raised her eyebrow and nodded her head in the direction of the dj booth and they left Eric with his thoughts.

Sookie looked down at her watch again making the calculations in her mind and relaxing a little. They should make it to Fangtasia with about 10 minutes to spare.

Bill had been filling Raven in on the way about Eric and Pam and the Queen and all that had been happening in the past year in Bon Temps. Raven had been trying to let all the information sink in as best she could but it was like a whirlwind. "Damn, I could write a novel just on what you've told me"

Bill smiled. "Well when you lack material you might just want to do that." Soon Bill pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia and opened the doors for Sookie and Raven. "We will find a table to sit at, then Eric will summon us and we will go to him."

"Do I have to curtsey and kiss his ring?"

Bill chuckled. "No, but be respectful." Bill said looking at Sookie.

"Don't start on me Bill" Sookie said with a smirk.

"Well he let you slide only because he needed your help, other than that you wouldn't have been received very well."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Act like you want to act, if he didn't already find you intriguing you wouldn't be here now"

"Sookie" Bill said with a strong voice.

"We need to go in or we'll be late" Sookie said starting towards the door.

"Sounds like someone needs a spanking" Raven said smirking.

"Since when is that a punishment" Sookie quipped as they got to the door.

Pam had made her way there waiting for them. "Right on time, bravo Bill" Pam said and led the way to a table. "I'll let him know you are here"

"He can't see us from here?" Raven said looking across the room at Eric.

"Oh, he knew you were here the moment you pulled in, this is just protocol."

"You still got a bit of food on the corner of your mouth" Sookie said handing Pam a napkin.

Pam smiled and took her tongue and licked it off. "And a good dinner it was" she said then made her way to Eric "your guests have arrived"

Eric had sniffed the air as soon as Raven had come into the room. He had inhaled her scent at Merlotte's and registered it. "Let them enjoy the atmosphere for a few minutes, make Bill a bit more nervous, you know I love to see him squirm."

Pam smirked. "She is a delight isn't she, sweet scent, different from Sookie"

"Indeed, not sure if that is the witch in her or not, but she is different."

"and you so like different."

"That I do"

"Though she has the tongue of the Stackhouse's, but then you like that as well."

"That is why I like you too" Eric reminded Pam.

"Yes, my bitter sarcastic wit and charm and good looks"

Eric chuckled. "All that and more my chylde."

Bill drank the complimentary true blood, while Sookie drank a glass of white wine and Raven drank a brandy. Raven looked up at the empty dj booth. "Thought it was canned music."

"Don't even think about it" Sookie said. "You don't need to work here, there are a lot of other clubs that you can work at."

Raven noticed the amount of tips the dancers and bartender was getting. "Damn, good tips"

"Raven" Bill said sternly and was about to say more when Eric gave his "come" hand gesture. "We are being summoned. "Sookie, behave. That goes for you too Raven"

Raven pretended to pout. "Behaving isn't any fun" She said with a smirk.

Sookie grinned. "Don't encourage her Sookie" Bill said shaking his head and he walked them over to Eric. "We are here at your request."

"Thank you for following my instructions Bill." Eric then turned to Sookie." So good to see you again Sookie."

Sookie wanted to say something, but Bill gave her that look and she just smiled. "Always a pleasure to be at Fangtasia"

Eric looked at Sookie and Sookie looked back at him.

"Oh for hell's sake the Sheriff would like an introduction." Pam said irritated.

"Oh, pardon my bad manners" Sookie said with a smirk. "This is my cousin Raven. Raven this is Sheriff Eric Northman and his latchkeys..err associates."

Eric stood and extended his hand to Raven as if to bring her up the few steps to where he was. Raven eyed him and then looked at Bill who nodded. Raven took his hand and walked up to him. "It is a pleasure to meet another Stackhouse, welcome to my jurisdiction Raven Stackhouse."

Raven raised her eyebrow which she usually did when she was trying to figure out something or intrigued by something, it was both this time. "Nice to meet you as well Sheriff Northman" she said remembering her manners. "You have a nice club."

Sookie groaned while Pam smiled like a cat that had eaten a canary.

"Why thank you, but I dare say it is lacking something." Eric said throwing the fishing line into the water with what he knew was the right bait."

"Was there anything you wanted other than to meet Raven?" Bill said seeing where the conversation was going.

"Rude much Bill?" Eric said looking at him with a half smirk, half smile. "It is refreshing getting someone so interesting into my jurisdiction, other than redneck trouble makers. I read your latest book you have a lot of talent."

"First, your club is lacking a dj, I noticed the booth empty and the music is canned, a good way to lose clientele and the dancers are looking like they need to have some of that red bull blood shit that they have out now. Secondly, thank you for your compliment. I watched this marathon of paranormal shit and they were are mortuaries, cemeteries and crematories and that is where I garnered most of my material for Ashes to Ashes. Then I got permission to go to a local mortuary and crematory to see things up close and personal, attended a couple wakes and funerals and went exploring some cemeteries and vaults in them and then sat down and wrote it in three months."

"That's just down right creepy" Sookie said looking at Raven.

"Of course I wasn't insane enough to do it at night, was all during the day so the creepy factor wasn't as high, but yeah, was strange but you have to do the research to make things that much more real for the readers to draw them in and want more."

A song came blaring through the speakers and Raven groaned. "What in the fuck is that shit" she said looking at Eric. "Your dj sick tonight?"

"You could say that" Pam said licking her lips again.

"You had your dj for dinner?" Sookie said looking at her

Pam smiled. "I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to"

"Would you like to see the dj booth" Eric said softly with a smile.

"No, she wouldn't, and if you are done here we are leaving."

"Actually I need to talk to Bill also, so Bill get your woman under control while I show Raven the dj booth."

"Bill"

Bill looked helpless. "Lets just go sit down again" Bill said leading Sookie back to their table. "She's going to take the job. You know that, I know that and no one is doing anything to make her either."

"Dammit" Sookie said glaring after Eric.

Within five minutes of being in the dj booth Raven had set up 8 hours worth of music and got it going, the club seemed to jump alive and everyone was having fun again. "There that should get you through the night with music." She then proceeded to break up the canned stuff. "That shit had to go sorry"

"What are your plans? Are you staying in Bon Temps, or just for a visit?"

"I'm here to stay, moving back bag and baggage. Moving van will be here in two or three days."

"You need a job, we seem to be hiring?" Eric said smiling.

"No, I have one, it seems" Raven said looking at him. "You can take the hook out of my mouth now." She said smirking at him.

Eric said **you can read my thoughts** in his mind as he looked at Raven.

**When I want to** was Raven's response.

Eric went to read her mind but she blocked him. **I can block other mind readers when I want to as well** she said to him with a smile.

"Intriguing" Eric said looking at her with intense eyes. "Guess I will have to be careful what I think around you"

Raven smiled and stood up to where she was right in front of him. "Mhm and I will have to do likewise" Raven said as she moved past him just brushing him and walking down the steps. "Do you require anything else from me tonight?"

Eric smiled. "Just that you are here by sundown tomorrow night for work. Code to get in the door is your birth date, Pam with program it in after we close tonight. You can come to the club whenever you like, there is a recording studio down the hall in back of the dj booth if you would like to do any singing or recording your intro and the like, it won't disturb those that rest here at sunrise."

Pam had left and went to Eric's office to retrieve something. She handed it to Eric.

"Ah my safety necklace. I've worn one before when I worked at another vampire bar."

Eric smiled and watched her get her hair out of the way and he put the necklace on her, his fingers playing across her shoulder blades and neck. "Welcome to the Fangtasia family"

Raven looked down at the necklace it sparkled. It was a ruby surrounded by diamonds. "Wow this is nice, my other one was a cross with one single diamond, well fake diamond in the middle. And thank you."

"Pam will walk you back to your table while I have a talk with Bill"

Raven nodded and followed Pam back to Sookie.

"Office, now" Pam said before she walked towards the door to welcome more people in.

"Bitch" Bill said as he got up. "I will be as quick as I can" He said to Sookie as he kissed her. He then saw the necklace on Raven. "And I will need to talk to you when we get back to Bon Temps."

"Of course Bill" Raven said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sookie looked where Bill had been looking. "Dammit Raven, he didn't glamor you did he?"

"No, Sookie he didn't glamor me and I know how to handle myself around vampires. I've been around them since leaving Bon Temps so I know more how to handle them then you probably do, now lets just have another drink and relax. I'm still tired. And you have to admit the music is rocking the joint right now."

Sookie had to admit the music almost made her want to get up and dance. "do you realize they killed the dj they had just so they wouldn't have one when you got here?"

"I'm sorry that had to happen, but when I got the job at Crosses, they fed on the one I replaced in front of me, I've seen a lot of things most will never see and unfortunately am a bit immune to it because of that, not that I don't care, its just not much surprises me anymore." Raven said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you being around Eric and Pam so much, they are not good people, not at all."

Raven smiled and patted Sookie's hand. "I'll be fine cousin Sookie, I promise, and if there is any problems I will quit, no problem."

Bill came back half an hour later. "We need to go and say goodbye"

"What the hell, we've never had to do that before"

"Sookie if we don't we'll sit here till we do, so just play along so we can leave" Bill said tiredly.

Raven drained the rest of her brandy and stood up and Sookie sighed and stood up as well. Bill led them back to Eric.

"I just wanted to be sure that I said goodnight to you ladies" Eric said smiling.

Sookie shot him a turn to stone glare. "Goodnight" She said tersely.

"Goodnight Sheriff Northman, Pam." Raven said with a smile. "I will see you tomorrow night."

"I look forward to your first night working at Fangtasia, sleep well. Goodnight Bill."

Bill's jaw tightened. "Goodnight...Sheriff Northman."

Sookie looked like she was going to say something but Bill grabbed her arm and led her out with Raven following. Bill drove them to his house. "Will you come in for a bit."

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get a lecture."

"It is because you are" Bill said as he led them into his house and into the sitting room where a fire was aglow.

Raven waited till Bill had sat down and then sat down not knowing if he had a special sitting place or not. "I know neither of you are happy about my going to work at Fangtasia but deejaying is in my blood and I will go nuts if I'm not doing it soon after getting here."

"You have no idea about Eric and Pam and what they are capable of doing."

"I'm a witch, I sense things, I feel things, I can read minds, even of vampires"

"yes, but they can read yours as well."

"But I can block them from reading mine"

"Yes, when you are focused, but if you are afraid, angry, sad, unfocused your guard down, they can sneak in and read you."

"I will report anything funny to you and if I become uncomfy I will quit as I told Sookie."

"It isn't as easy as that" Bill said shaking his head. "Let me see that necklace please"

Raven took the necklace off and handed it to Bill. Bill looked it over and handed it back to her. "Only wear it when you are at Fangtasia, that is the only place it will keep you safe. If a vampire came after you at your house it wouldn't matter if you had it on it wouldn't protect you. The Fangtasia crest is in the middle of the ruby that is the reason why it protects you in there. From what I can tell there isn't any enchantments or anything Eric could have put in it to control you or I would have sensed it, so it is just a seal of protection." Bill handed it back to her.

"I'm putting it back on till I get home and then I'll hang it from my lamp." Raven said with a yawn. "Do you mind if I go back to Sookie's and crash?"

"Not at all" Bill said standing. "Would you like me to walk you over?"

"No, that won't be necessary, but thank you" Raven walked over to Sookie and gave her a hug. "Night Cousin Sookie, see you tomorrow"

"Get some sleep, if I come home I'll be quiet, but I'll probably stay here tonight" Sookie said smiling.

"I'll have the coffee going most likely in the morning, I seem to be an early riser though I think that is about to change again." With that she left and went across the way back to Sookie's and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was up early and went and got her good clothes bag and brought it back over to Sookie's. She got coffee going and made breakfast and had it ready just as Sookie came in the door.

"Mmm do I smell coffee and bacon?" Sookie said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Raven slid a cup of coffee and a plate full of a good ole fashioned southern breakfast in front of her. "yes, that you do" Raven said sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee and a bite of her eggs and bacon. "I went and got some of my clothes. I figured you, Tara and Lafayette can help me decide what to wear tonight."

Sookie chuckled. "Oh that will make Lafayette's day for sure." Sookie said eating. After the dishes were done they retired to the living room with their coffee and did a bit more catching up.

Jason showed up for lunch with Lafayette and Tara and they all got caught up, then Jason went back to work. "Fashion show time!" Raven said smiling. She went upstairs and put on this short black leather mini skirt with a black leather corset type top with a black leather short jacket over it and went downstairs.

Three no's echoed around the room. "Wow, tough crowd" Raven said giggling and went back upstairs and took outfit number one off. She looked at the other outfits on the bed and put on this two piece latex outfit, latex pants and latex top with see through sleeves which showed lots of boobage.

"How's this."

"Hooker!" Lafayette said

"Slut" Tara said

"Looks more like dancer outfit than dj outfit" Sookie said.

Raven nodded and then went back upstairs. She put on a one piece red leather dress, it went to just above her knees and had a v-neck and v-back.

"Hooker!" Lafayette said

"Hooker" Tara echoed.

"That will work" Sookie said still not enthusiastic, normally she would have loved the outfit, but she still wasn't liking Raven working at Fangtasia.

Raven bounced happily upstairs and hung up the red dress and then got into a pair of shorts and a t'shirt and went back downstairs. "I know you don't like my working at Fangtasia, but I'll be okay Sookie"

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about them."

"Shit, I got to get home and change then get to work, if we are late anymore this week Sam is going to dock our pay or tips."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "he says he will, but you know he won't, that's just him beating his chest like a gorilla to show he's in charge." Sookie said chuckling.

"hooker's right though, I got a few errands to do before getting to work, rock them tonight girl" Lafayette said blowing Raven a kiss.

Raven caught his kiss and planted it on her cheek.

"Watch your back" Tara said as she left.

Sookie went upstairs as Raven cleaned up and got ready for work. "Keep the number for Merlotte's, my cell and Bill's cell number in your purse, if there is any trouble call, if it is after sundown call Bill first he can be there faster than I can." Sookie gave Raven a hug and then left for work.

Raven went upstairs and took a shower and then did her hair and then got dressed. She put on light makeup and her favorite soft musk perfume and then grabbed her purse making sure to put all the numbers in her wallet. She slipped her protection necklace on and made the drive to Fangtasia.

She parked in the staff parking area and then put her birth date in the alarm system and the door opened, she went inside and put her birth date in again resetting the alarm. She hung up her jacket and went to the dj booth and set up her set for the night and then put in a side play list and started the music playing. As the music started a bleach blonde came hurrying into the main dance room and was looking around. Raven turned the mic on. "Hi there, I'm Raven the new dj."

The woman seemed to relax and nodded and then disappeared again. Raven then went and found the recording studio that Eric had mentioned the previous night. She had brought an extra bag with her that contained instrumental versions of some music that she needed to lay vocals down to for a charity album. She played around for a little bit to familiarize herself with the equipment since she hadn't used anything like it, similar yes, but not exact. She did her vocal exercises and then slid a disc into the player and took the remote with her into the recording area. She sat down on the stool in front of the mic and did a sound check with the headphones. After she had everything set, she hit the music and waited for her cue and then started singing.

There was black glass at the other end of the room which had a viewing room behind it. Fangtasia opened 2 hrs after sundown to accommodate those that had different time zones, Eric had arrived and smiled seeing her car in the lot. He went inside hearing music already playing. He sniffed the air and found her scent and followed it, it led him to the recording studio, he went into the adjoining room and watched and listened to her. Pam soon joined him.

"I sense some live entertainment in our future"

"Mesmerizing, glamoring without glamoring"

"Yes, I am finding myself liking her and you know me, I don't like anyone but you, and she isn't casting any juju or we'd know it, it is just all her" Pam said shaking her head.

The music stopped in the studio and Raven took off the headphones and set them back where they were and then went into the main studio and took out her disk and shut everything down. She then went back into the dj booth and put them away, then made her way to the bar where the bartender seemed to be enjoying the music. He laid a brandy in front of her. "Nice music, not the type we normally have, but nice, it will be enjoyed" Then he moved away.

Raven smiled happy to have the bartenders seal of approval, though the true test would be the dancers and of course those that came in to dance or whatever. Raven was swaying to the rhythm when Eric came into the main room, he smiled and made his way over to her and started dancing in back of her his arm circling her his lips close to her neck. "Nice music" he whispered in her ear.

Raven could feel her face flush, her body heating up. She turned around. "Thank you" she said with a smile.

Eric looked her over "Nice dress, red is your color" he stroked her jet black locks "goes well with your hair" Then he backed away. "I have paperwork and business to attend to, but I should be here for your first set." He then walked away and into his office.

Raven stood there for a few minutes flustered and then recovered and took her brandy to the dj booth to wait for the doors to open.

Pam went to the intercom that led to the dj booth 10 minutes before the doors opened. "Ten minutes...Raven"

Raven pressed her mic. "Thank you Pam." Raven then turned off her generic play list and keyed up her main play list for the night.

Pam went to the doors keypad and as she did so the dancers appeared from outback and made their way to their poles, that was Raven's cue and she started her music, it cranked up as the first dancer started dancing. The dancers looked shocked, but pleasantly so as they started their rhythms matching the beat of Raven's music. The crowd started mingling in some going to the bar, others going to the dance floor and started dancing seemingly enjoying themselves.

Raven had noticed some notices that were required of the dj to say, so after a block of songs she came on the mic and did a few of the announcements. After she was done her tip thermometer started to rise.

**Most dj's don't get tipped here the first night, impressive** came Eric's voice in her head.

**must be the music** Raven said back to him.

**or that sexy voice of yours**

**subtlety isn't a specialty of yours is it**

**I call it as I see it. Oh and one of the dancers told Pam not to eat you, that you were a keeper***

**probably the one that blew me a kiss**

**Nina the one in the middle likes the ladies and the men, she likes her cake and the frosting**

**you need more updated notices, one of these says Christmas**

**I'll get Pam to write up more, she takes care of that. Come have a drink with me once I take my ****seat. **With that Eric went silent again.

Raven was hopping for the next hour with requests and she slipped in a few 70's and 80's tunes and the crowd loved them, she hadn't been sure but was pleasantly surprised. As she finished her last request she did a notice or two and announced she was taking a bit of a break as she saw Eric sit down in his chair.

Eric chatted with Pam as Raven was talking and then Pam went back to the door and then the bartender brought over a brandy and set it down on the glass table. A few minutes later Raven came and stood at the bottom of the stairs as she noticed that was the protocol. Eric smiled and stood up and extended his hand to her and she took it and he directed her to the seat to his left and she had a seat. "I made sure your brandy was waiting for you."

"Thank you" Raven said with a smile and took a sip.

"Everyone loves you, which is a rarity here and no I didn't do a club wide glamor to make them" He said with a smirk.

"I was worried not about you glamoring everyone, but of them not liking my music, mine tends to go against the grain of most club music."

"I think that is what they are liking, a variety for a change, just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't like change, some we like, some we don't."

Raven nodded taking another sip of her brandy. "I'm like that a lot too, there are things that I will balk against changing and other things I welcome the change. You've been enjoying connecting to me telepathically a bit too much" Raven said smirking over her brandy glass.

"I noticed you didn't stop me" Eric said raising his eyebrow and looking over at her.

Raven blushed a bit. "touche' Sheriff" Raven noticed he didn't join her in a drink. "Mainstreaming not for you?"

"That is one change I balk at, I prefer the old ways when it comes to where my blood is from"

"Though you choose to live among the humans, take their money, make an establishment that caters to them? Isn't that like mainstreaming, to a point."

Eric nodded. "To a certain degree I guess you can see it as that, but there are a lot of humans that come here just for me to feed on them"

"fang bangers" Raven said taking another sip of her drink.

Eric chuckled. "Such a nasty sounding euphemism for such a sensual event. When I just feed off someone to top myself off so to speak it is very sensual and erotic, and they are willing participants. Actual feeding to kill, well that of course is a whole different thing, and is only done when necessary."

"blood dolls, is what the club I used to work at called those that allowed vampires to feed off them."

Eric nodded. "Yes, that is the term that I prefer. I only use what I need, no more, no less, though at times it bores me when so many are willing, over willing for me to feed off them. There is something to say for someone that struggles"

Raven could feel the sexual undertones and blushed.

Eric smiled sensing her sensing him. "I see you are getting a bit uncomfortable, I apologize"

Pam walked over and gave Raven a stack of cards. "Requests"

Raven smiled and took them. "I think that is my cue to get back to work. Thank you for the drink and break." Raven said standing up and going back to the dj booth.

Eric gave Pam a glare. "What? The poor thing looked like she was about to squirm in her chair you made her so uncomfortable, I had to come and rescue her" Pam said as innocently as she could.

"I'm sure" Eric saw the look on her face "Something else on your mind?"

"I've only seen that look on your face one other time"

"No worries Pam, I might make her a play toy, but that is about it, though it is a nice change to have someone other than you to be able to have an intelligent conversation with. Not that I don't love talking with you , is just nice to have others as well that aren't dumb blondes just wanting me to drink from them for the prestige it gives them. I tire of that."

Pam smiled. "I too need intelligent conversation which is much lacking in this club, maybe that is why I find myself liking her as well. She's not like Sookie, with Sookie there is some brains in there, though the wind whistles through it, but with Raven it is different."

"Are you getting soft my chylde?" Eric said with a smirk.

"Fuck you" Pam said with a smile. "I could ask you the same thing."

"And you would get the same reply, we are too much alike"

"Which can be good and bad. Things are winding down it is getting late." Pam said tiredly. "Plus my feet are killing me.

"Let Raven know after this song to give the last call announcement."

Pam nodded and went to let the staff know it was winding up a bit earlier than usual. Then she got on the intercom "Last call after this song"

"Gotcha, thank you" Raven opened the mic as the song was ending. "I have had a blast tonight and thank you all for your generous tips. Have a safe trip home. Last call and last song of the night. My last song is a request "Just a little nibble by Lydia." Raven shut her mic off and then turned on the pan set she had going before the club opened, the music started to play while the club emptied, it would shut off on its own in 30 minutes. She packed up her stuff and made her way downstairs. She went to the bar and the bartender poured her brandy and she tipped him and the dancers and went to a table and sat down as Eric had gone into his office. When her brandy was gone she went and got her jacket on and was about to head to the door when Pam stopped her. "The Sheriff would like to see you in his office. I will see you tomorrow."

"thank you, goodnight Pam." Pam nodded and then left shutting off the lights behind her. The club had an eerie atmosphere at night. There was only a slight glow from a dim overhead.

"Don't be afraid" Came Eric's voice from close by. Raven jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Raven said glaring at him.

Eric smiled. "You have such fire in your eyes when you get pissed"

"Don't toy with me Sheriff" Raven said definitely pissed.

"You aren't afraid of me Raven Stackhouse are you?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you, but I'm like anyone else I don't like to be snuck up on like that especially in a dark club that is frequented by vampires."

"But you are protected" Eric said running a finger down her protection necklace. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"Why because I'm your play toy?"

Eric chuckled. "Everyone that walks in these doors are my play toys."

"I'm no ones play toy, Sheriff or no Sheriff."

Eric smiled. "You have strong will, I find that intoxicating."

"I am going home, I will be back tomorrow night" She said glaring at him. She then let herself out and walked to her car and drove home.

Eric smiled knowing that he was under her skin, just where he wanted her. He locked up his office and went to his mansion to sleep.

At lunch the next day Raven filled Sookie in on everything. "I made over 700 in tips. I've never made that much ever."

"That is great" Sookie said smiling. "Remember what Bill told you, no matter what don't let your guard down and let him read your thoughts, I mean when you were telepathing with each other that is one thing because you were well aware, but if he gets you going like he did before you left, you will let your thoughts free flow and he'll be able to read them without you even knowing it."

"I know and I didn't let my anger stay with me, I turned on the radio and started singing with it and it all fell away, music soothes the savage beast" She said smiling.

"All I ask is that you be careful, more times than not I hate having all the conversations that I can hear, but it has to be worse for you."

"At times it can be, but I try to make every experience something positive."

"Bill was mentioning coming to Fangtasia either tonight or tomorrow night"

"That really isn't necessary, I am fine and I know neither of you have any warm fuzzies about Fangtasia or Sheriff Northman."

Sookie chuckled "That is putting it mildly, but we also want to make sure everything is on the up and up though I know you would know, but there are things vampires can sense about other vampires that we humans can't and that is what Bill is wanting to do."

"It is up to you guys, but I am fine, the only way I will let you come is if you promise to have fun and do some dancing. I'll even throw a slow dance or two on when the dancers take their breaks" Raven said smiling.

"Don't know if I can get Bill to do that. But we'll be there for a little while anyways. I've got to get to Merlotte's I'll see you later." Sookie hugged Raven and left for work.

Raven then went up and laid down for a few more hours and then got up and showered and put on a red glitter tank top with her black latex pants and her black heels. She then gathered her music together and went to work.

Eric had dispatched Pam to make contact with Godric, there was a Sheriff position opening up in the area next to his and he wanted Godric to take it, bring his Maker closer to him. Eric tried to connect with Raven, but she blocked him obviously still pissed at him. Eric chuckled and got dressed and relaxed waiting for the sun to go down.

Raven set up her music and then went to the recording studio and sang a few songs, but she wasn't happy with her singing. She put the music for Black Velvet on knowing that song always kicked her singing into high gear.

Eric was watching her from behind the glass her singing her body moves were seductive even when no one was watching. The pull to her was intense, he knew that he couldn't, but he wanted to so badly and when he wanted something he was used to getting them. He left the adjoining room and silently opened the door to the studio. He moved stealthily over to her his body pulled in tight to hers, his lips resting against her neck.

Raven jumped slightly when she felt him against her, but the music and feeling his hands on her waist, his lips on her neck, she couldn't move. Eric took her headphones off and tossed them aside. Raven turned around to face him, her eyes looking into his. "What.."

Eric took his finger and brought it to her lips. He then brought her to him and kissed her deeply. Raven couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. Eric was backing them to the couch that was in the studio when the Queen contacted him telepathically. "Shit" Eric muttered and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, but my Queen needs me." With that he was gone.

Raven stood there a few minutes then pulled herself together and gathered everything in the studio and got them back to her dj booth and then hit the ladies room to freshen up. "Damn" She said as she cooled herself off with some cold water.

She went behind the bar and got a whole bottle of brandy and a glass, left the bartender a note and pay for the bottle and a tip for him as well. She went to the booth and poured herself a glass and drank it down. She cleared her mind and took out her notebook she always carried with her and started writing more on her latest novel.

She looked up when she heard the buzz of the door opening and Pam came in. 15 minutes later the bartender and dancers showed up. "Show time" Pam said in her intercom.

Raven started the music in time with the dancers as Pam opened up the door and a stream of people started coming in. Raven was kept busy with requests and notices and the night seemed to be flying by. Sookie had texted saying that she had hurt her ankle at work and she and Bill wouldn't be coming tonight. Raven drank her fourth brandy and was mellowing out.

Pam's voice rang in the intercom. "Take a break after the next song, there is someone the Sheriff wanted you to meet, and since he is busy at the moment he asked me to make the introductions."

"Alright, I'll be down in about five minutes"

"Sheriff's office" Pam said clicking off the intercom.

Raven announced her break and made it 30 minutes though she doubted she would need it, but better to be safe than sorry. Raven made her way through the crowd saying hi to everyone and then knocked on the office door.

Pam opened it and stepped aside to let her in. Raven looked around at the cramped and messy office and then her eyes found the other figure in the room. A very young man, probably in the early 20's but she could feel his vampire age, she could also feel his power, this was a man of respect.

"Sheriff Northman wanted me to introduce you to Sheriff Godric, he might be coming to our parts to Sheriff a nearby jurisdiction. Sheriff Godric this is Raven Stackhouse."

"A pleasure to meet you Raven Stackhouse" Godric said in a low, calm serene, almost hypnotic voice and he extended his hand to her.

"The pleasure is all mine Sheriff Godric" Raven said smiling and shaking his hand.

"I have been enjoying your music mix, I like your variety, so many these days like the same ole same ole, but your music is refreshing."

"thank you, I am all about variety, with everything that I do, well maybe except for my writing, but then again I give that some diversity though stay in the same genre."

Godric nodded. "I read all your novels in two nights, the were intriguing, interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"Please have a seat." Godric said showing her to the couch. " I'm afraid my chylde is the messy sort." Godric said smiling.

Raven realized that Godric must be Eric's maker, her eyes widened a bit. "Yes, I dare say I noticed that as soon as I walked in, but I have to confess my office looks like this too and if anyone cleaned it I would be so lost. As messy as it is, I know where everything is and can find it within minutes."

Godric smiled and nodded. "I am sure that is the way it is for him as well. So Eric tells me that you are a witch, in the literal sense" He said smiling.

"Yes, though most would say in the figurative sense too" Raven said smiling. "As I say I can be the sweetest person you'd ever want to meet, or I can be the biggest witch you've ever seen, but you give what you get I suppose. Respect is earned, not given"

"Very wise." Godric said looking at her intently. "So what brought you back to Bon Temps?"

"Watching my life spiral down the loo. I've always believed that when you are unhappy with your life it is time to do something about it. I let my life suck for over a year, then when my book got picked up for publication I knew that it was time to change everything in my life, start over so to speak and a wise friend of mind said why don't you start from the beginning and my beginning started here, back home, so here I am."

Godric nodded. "Sometimes we need to start over and you have made a wise choice in coming to work here."

**I'm not so sure of that** Raven said in her mind.

"Pam, why don't you make sure the crowd isn't getting rowdy with my keeping the lovely dj away from her duties."

"Of course Sheriff Godric" Pam said leaving them alone.

"Eric was right, you are very intriguing. I usually have people figured out from the moment I touch their hands, but not you, and it isn't that you were blocking my trying to read you, but well I'm not sure why I couldn't read you, it has never happened to me before. Which makes me fascinated by you" Godric said appearing next to her on the couch.

"I really detest when you vampires do that, is it at all necessary?"

Godric chuckled. "Is our way of seeing people's reactions to it, but I should have known you would be used to it since Eric told me you have worked at an all vampire club before. You have managed to bring something out in my chylde that hasn't been there in 20 years or more. I have seen him have many playthings over the years, ones that he has used until he was bored and then tossed them away to go onto the next, then he found someone, someone that changed him, she was tragically killed by a vampire, she was human. Eric vowed to never love again and he became who he is now. The only time he shows any sentimental emotion is towards me and to Pam. I haven't talked to him, he sent Pam ahead to try to soften me up" Godric stopped and smiled. "I always know I'm in trouble if they tag team me, though I have been thinking of being closer to him, for me and especially for him. Pam told me about you and how he has been acting since seeing you for the first time."

"Is this when you tell me not to hurt him?" Raven said looking at him.

Godric chuckled. "No, not at all, there is no way of hurting Eric, well almost. I am more worried about you, but it isn't in my nature to interfere, and I've already told you too much, but there is going to be times he says and does things and I just wanted you to be aware of the reasons behind it. The attraction is there I can sense it from you and I know what Pam has told me. I am just saying get to know him, let him get to know you and take it slow."

Raven nodded. "I understand, though I will admit it is going to be difficult"

Godric chuckled again. "Yes, my chylde has an intense charm. But he is much more than that, I have a feeling you will see all of his charms if you just be patient."

Pam knocked and came in. "Lynch mob forming on the dance floor"

Godric smiled. "Go back to work, it was nice meeting you, I look forward to more chats once I am settled in."

Raven smiled. "I would like that very much, nice meeting you." Raven then went back to work with a lot to think about.

Pam watched her leave. "Eric is going to kill you for telling her about Adrianna."

"He will thank me in the long run. I am assuming the Queen wasn't liking him sending you to me to get me to come take the vacant position without first consulting her?"

"That was the main point, the second point is that he hadn't told her about Raven Stackhouse yet, but then again he was late with all his reports, so wasn't like he was hiding her, but you know she's like you, you know what he's thinking before he thinks it." Pam said smirking.

Godric smiled. "Should I go see the Queen?"

"No, when she's pissy it is good to stay away till she settles down. It is rare for her to be pissed at Eric, though am sure he is calming her down."

"Does she make him..."

"No, he hasn't hit it with the Queen in a long time, he says he is too old for her now, she likes the young ones now" Pam said smirking.

"I think I am going to go rest at the mansion."

Pam nodded "Get some rest."

Godric nodded and then disappeared. Pam sighed and knew she would take the brunt of Eric's rage once Godric had his talk with him, but she didn't want to see him hurt.

Raven was packing her things up as the last customers left the club. She took her tips and tipped the dancers and the bartender again and then gave to the club as well. She yawned tiredly and placed the rest of her brandy back behind the bar. "Guess I will say goodnight and head home."

"Goodnight" Pam said opening the door for her.

Raven nodded and went to her car and got in and went to her homestead. She had texted Sookie and let her know she was going to stay at her house tonight, so she could clean tomorrow. Raven took a shower and then got into her red silk pajamas and crashed on the couch since her bed wasn't there yet.

As she slipped into sleep a voice came to her thoughts **I am sorry we were interrupted earlier, but it was for the best, for I want our first time to be special**

Raven sat up on the couch. **I agree** Raven sent back to him.

**Saturday night will be your night off, it will be our time to get to know each other**

**I look forward to that, sleep sweet I will see you tonight**

**Sleep well, till tonight**

Raven sat up for awhile struggling with her emotions but keeping her mind controlled and her guard up so no one could read her. She finally fell asleep thoughts of Eric's lips on her neck floating in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was in a pissy bitchy mood when she got to Fangtasia. Her moving van company had called and said her things would be delayed three days, she had put a run in her only pair of stockings and had broken a nail after she had filed, painted and put fancy stickers on them. She wasn't in any mood as she slammed her car door and got herself into the club. She set up her music and just stayed in the booth trying to write and not being able to just added to her list of being pissy about. She blocked everyone trying to communicate with her and was only sounding happy happy joy joy for the customers because she was a professional.

The water that she was on strictly made it necessary for frequent trips to the ladies room. She had been noticing one blonde bimbo giving her the evil eye and seemed to be all over Eric all night, which she didn't give a shit about, whatever floated his canoe. As she was about to leave the ladies room her path was blocked. "Excuse me" She said in a friendly voice.

"There isn't an excuse for a bitch like you" came the wonderful reply.

Raven then looked at the woman and understood. "I don't have time for you, so get out of my way" Raven said letting her bitch side out a bit.

"Well you are going to make time for me, because I'm telling you right now that Eric is mine and I suggest you keep your skank paws off him."

"Does Eric know that he's yours?" Raven said getting in her face.

"I'm the only one he drinks from anymore, so that means I am his. I sure as fuck don't see any fang marks on your neck."

"Well you haven't seen my inner thigh have you?" Raven said with a smirk. "Even better than the neck."

"You bitch whore" The woman said as she took a swing at Raven. Raven grabbed her hand and then punched her hard in the nose. Blood spurted out of the woman's nose. "Next time you get in my face and try to hit me, I'll snap your arm right off."

Raven then pushed her to the floor and stepped over her. Raven made her way to the steps of Eric's throne where he and Pam were. "Clean up in the woman's bathroom" then she made her way back to her dj booth.

Eric looked at Pam. "Go find out"

Pam smirked "I smell blood" A few minutes later she brought the woman out to Eric. "Seems your play toy here decided to get into Raven's face. Seems that wasn't the brightest thing to do, but then again she isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

Miranda glared at Pam but didn't dare say anything to her. "I'm..I'm sorry."

"Shh I know you are, I have someone special that I'd like for you to meet, to let feed on you." Eric looked at Pam. "Introduce her to Sheriff Godric won't you"

Pam smiled knowing what that meant. Godric had no tolerance for jealous fang bangers.

Minutes later Godric took Miranda out back and for a walk. Thirty minutes he came back alone.

"Whatever shall you do without your blood doll." Pam said smirking.

Eric smiled. "Let Raven know I require her presence at break time."

Pam chuckled. "That will go over really well with the mood she seems to be in tonight."

"Since when am I known to coddle anyone. I don't even do that to you and you are my chylde."

"This is true." Pam said going up to the dj booth. "Sheriff Northman requires your presence at your break time" Pam looked at the clock in the booth "Which is right about..now"

Raven glared at her and didn't say anything.

Pam noticed her broken nail. "Oh dear you didn't break that breaking Miranda's nose did you?"

"No, I broke it at home when I smashed my cell phone"

"Quite the little temper you have."

"You have no idea"

Pam smirked and went back to Eric's side.

Raven played two more songs and then took her break. She went to the steps. "You summoned me" She said her arms folded in front of her.

"Please, sit." Eric said in more of an order tone than a suggestion.

Raven went up the steps and sat in the chair she had sat in the previous night. "Am I going to get a lecture about breaking your fang bangers nose."

Eric chuckled. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"Don't flatter yourself Sheriff"

"Miranda's jealous streak got her into trouble on many occasions, yours just ended up being the last one."

"Pam killed her?"

"Alas, I didn't get to" Pam said pretending to pout.

"I gave Godric the task of seeing to her dismissal. He has less tolerance than even I do with jealous blood dolls. I'm sure he left me a vial for one last taste."

"Human lives don't mean anything to you do they?"

"Most don't, some do" He said looking at her.

"May I go back to work now?"

"No, from now on, if anyone gives you any problems you let Pam know and she will handle it, no more handling it on your own, do you understand me?"

"Yes, crystal clear."

"Good, you may return to work."

Raven got up and started to walk down the steps. "I require your presence in my office after we close, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you."

Raven glared at him and went back to her booth.

Eric chuckled as he watched her move through the crowd. "She amuses me"

"Anyone else treated you like that you'd have had them up against the wall by the throat."

"She isn't just anyone else, we both know that."

"Is Godric wanting another chance at trying to figure her out?"

"Yes, he is a man that loves mystery and Raven Stackhouse has intrigued him like no other has, there is something more to her than just being a witch, something that she might not even be aware of. Godric is worried that others will become aware of her and won't be as intrigued as we are."

"That confused me"

Eric nodded. "Yes confusion abounds. Godric even wants me to enlist Bill's help, he has that gentle way about him that is more appealing to humans. Godric has the calming ability, but he also carries that power, respect that impresses but also scares humans. He sensed that from both Sookie and now Raven, and me I'm just a bastard" Eric said smirking.

"And it is for that reason I adore you" Pam said smirking.

"Rowdiness at the door"

"Humans are such idiots" Pam said shaking her head and headed to the door.

Eric sighed and got up and went outside and then disappeared and reappeared at Bill's house. Godric had told him to play nice. Eric knocked on the door. Bill answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit, from Sheriff Northman."

"I need to talk to you about Raven Stackhouse."

Sookie heard Eric's voice then heard Raven's name and she got up off the couch and came to the door. "What did you do to Raven?"

"Sookie please." Bill said keeping his eyes on Eric.

"I didn't do anything to her, if anything I am trying to protect her."

"Protect her? From what?"

"I don't know. I am hoping that maybe you or Bill can be of some help."

Bill stood aside and let him in. "What is going on?"

"I know she is a witch, but there is something else too. And it isn't fairy" Eric said when he saw Sookie about to speak. "It bears no resemblance to what you are like."

"Well could it be because it is mixed with being a witch."

"I already thought of that, but I've ruled it out. Godric couldn't even get a read on her and that is the first time that has ever happened to him since he reached his apex of power. It is worrying him a great deal, not for vampires, but for Raven herself. She has some kind of power that she has no clue about a power that if tapped by the wrong hands could pose a danger not only to vampires, but to humans as well. There are all sorts of demons, werewolves, and other kinds that would love to rid the world of our kind." Eric said looking from Bill to Sookie.

"How can we help?" Bill asked.

"Ask her to let down her defenses to you, let her fall asleep and try to tap into her and see if you can pick up anything. I know you would rather do that than have me or Godric do it. Godric wants one more chance to see if he can read anything, but all he is going to do is take her hand in his like he did last night, not anything else. If he still gets nothing then it is up to you."

"Has something happened? You are seeming almost desperate."

"I noticed a few new people in Fangtasia tonight, not vampire, most likely demon by the smells. We don't get many demons unless something is up."

"Do you want us to come back to Fangtasia with you?"

"I think it would be best. I cast a net of protection after they left so only vampires and humans can enter till we figure things out."

"Will there be time to drive?"

Eric looked at his watch. "Have you done a side by side yet?"

"Yes, but it is taxing on Sookie"

"I will be fine, lets go" Sookie said putting her sandals and a sweater on.

Bill nodded and they all went outside and then disappeared and reappeared outside Fangtasia. They walked in and Bill and Sookie sat at a table while Eric went into the office to talk to Godric. Minutes later he returned to his seat and Godric came out and joined Bill and Sookie and discussed Raven with them.

Eric had told them not to open their minds to Raven, he didn't want her to worry until she had to, which only pissed Raven off more than she already was.

"Wow have never seen her this pissed" Sookie said massaging her temples. "I'm getting a headache from blocking her.

"She's persistent that is for sure." Bill said with a smile. "reminds me of someone else that I know."

"Well she is a Stackhouse after all"

"Tell me about her parents. I am assuming her mother was a witch. What was her last name?"

"Stackhouse"

"I'm not sure I'm following." Godric said

"Raven's parents weren't married when Raven was born, so she had to take her mother's last name and then Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Constantine never changed it. Never knew why, but she stayed a Stackhouse."

"That is strange. What was her father's last name."

"Fortier, Constantine Fortier ."

**Fuck me** Eric said in their heads.

"That makes everything much clearer." Godric said softly.

Sookie looked at Bill who looked as if he had gotten some bad true blood.

"Well, I am glad it makes things clearer for all of you but I'm as confused as a fox in a hen house trying to figure out which one to go for first"

"It is complex, but I will try. The Fortier Clan is very old blood, even older than I am, by many many years."

Sookie's eyes widened in realization. "Hold up. Are you saying Uncle Constantine was a vampire?"

"He is more demon than vampire, but yes, he has some vampire blood inside him."

"So you're saying that Raven is a mix of witch, demon and vampire?" Sookie asked stunned.

"More witch than anything. Because of Constantine being a mix, it gave Raven's mother the more dominate gene, but with the mix of demon and vampire too it makes her very powerful, her body as well as her blood"

**Demon reapers and dealers are already aware and that means she's in danger** Eric added.

"Constantine must have come out of hiding for some reason."

Sookie choked on the sip of wine she had just taken. After she had her voice again she asked. "Are you saying Uncle Constantine is alive?"

"Yes, he is and has been very much alive all these years."

"You mean to tell me he faked his own death?"

"No, the plane crash was real, but being demon/vampire, the crash didn't kill him, but after losing his love, it was a way for him to disappear."

"You are thinking he is going to come back to Bon Temps?"

**It is quite possible he is already here and was followed and those tracking him picked up on Raven instead** Eric said watching the crowd more intently than usual.

"But wouldn't he realize he'd be putting Raven in danger?"

"Life in hiding is a harsh and maddening situation, most go mad. I can only assume he might have seen her book and not knowing where she was decided to try Bon Temps first. The need to see her outweighed any consequences"

"He might not know that she has part of his genes." Bill added.

**Or that could be the very reason he is here, for good or bad intention. He knows how his life has been and he might be wanting to prevent it from happening to his only daughter.* **Eric said looking at Sookie.

"Are you saying he might be coming to kill her?"

**Things were different for Constantine when he was dealing with being hybrid, but with the way things are now he realizes how powerful Raven could be, and be in control of it, whether for good or bad intentions like I said he could be wanting to ensure she doesn't become that powerful**

"Does Raven have siblings?" Godric asked.

"Half brothers and sisters. Aunt Gretchen was married before Uncle Constantine and had two boys and two girls. Only the girls are witches. It all kind of makes sense now. Uncle Constantine would work so called doubles during the day and was awake at night until everyone was asleep. He must have gotten back up once Aunt Gretchen went to sleep. He must have had a hidey hole somewhere to sleep during the day. But how did he make his money?"

"You probably don't want to know the answer to that Sookie." Bill said quietly.

"Raven is going to freak." Sookie said shaking her head.

**You don't give your cousin enough credit. But we need to be the ones to tell her because if our assumptions are correct she will come face to face with the man she has thought to be long dead, and that will make her, as you say freak**

"Eric has already told her that he needed to speak with her after the club closed. We can tell her as a group now She will need your support" Godric said looking at Sookie.

"She will have it, whatever she needs." Sookie said softly.

Eric told Pam to take a few people and check out Raven's homestead for any unwanted guests or anyone suspicious. "you find old man Constantine take him to the mansion." Pam nodded and left.

"You really think he is in Bon Temps?" Sookie said

**Is the only way they could have found Raven or they would have dealt with her before now. Her being unaware of her strength, power, worth has made her a non target because she has never used the abilities that she possesses because she never knew about them. Having her old man here, her blood is being detected because they are looking for her specific type**

30 minutes later Fangtasia was empty other than those gathered in Eric's office. Raven was obviously exhausted and her anger had slipped away. Eric offered her a brandy.. "I'm on the wagon tonight. She said slipping onto the couch wearily. "So what is going on, you guys have been huddling like you were a football team during the super bowl."

Godric gave the nod to Bill to start. "There are things that you are unaware about yourself, about your genetic make-up to be exact"

"My genetic make-up? Last I knew I was a witch."

Bill nodded slowly. "Yes, you are a witch, on your mother's side"

Raven's brow furrowed in confusion. "My father was human, so I don't know what you are driving at?"

"On the surface, yes, but that wasn't the case."

"What do you mean? My father wasn't human?"

"Didn't you find your father's work schedule odd?"

"It wasn't my place to think about it"

"Raven" Eric said looking at her. "We need more than pat answers from you"

"Yeah and I need more than beating around the bush. Tell me what you need to tell me. Throw me into the deep end of the pool and let me swim. I don't feel like wading in through the kiddie pool"

"Godric and Bill aren't ones to throw anyone to the sharks, but since I am immune to such things I will do as you ask.

Your father, Constantine Fortier is a legend among demons and vampires as well. When he was attacked it was by a demon and a vampire, which gave him mixed blood and also made him very powerful, even as a fledgling, as he aged in vampire and demon years that power grew. Because of this power he was told, warned not to sire any children, human or otherwise.

Needless to say we vampires and demons alike are lustful creatures and Constantine couldn't resist when he saw your mother. Whether your mother knew what he was or not I don't know, but I am sure he kept your other powers subdued at all costs, probably promoting and being supportive of your witchcraft powers.

As he aged his powers was getting beyond what even he could control and not having any trainers or support system he was spiraling out of control, having a harder time hiding what he truly was. By the time that was happening he was becoming aware or had been warned he was being hunted. Whether to drain him of his power and blood, or to kill him for fear of what the power he possessed could do, in any realm. He was told to leave your mother, you, your step brothers and sisters and return to France where he could be taken care of, whatever meaning that held, but he couldn't do it.

Finally he realized he had no choice fearing that he might hurt his family, which he couldn't fathom doing. His plans were to leave you all behind and go back to France as he had been instructed. Your mother overheard him making plans for the trip and thought it was like some sort of romantic getaway, maybe a second honeymoon of some sorts and like all Stackhouse women I am finding out, once something was in her head there was no stopping her.

Orders were given to take him out at all costs, which including taking down the plane your mother and Constantine was in with several others. The plan was for the plane to crash and burn, thus taking care of Constantine. The plan worked, to a certain extent, the plane did crash, but your father was able to escape. Seeing that he had ruined his one true love's life, he didn't dare return home so he let everyone, including you think that he was dead."

"You amaze me with your utter lack of tact" Sookie said glaring at Eric.

Raven blinked several times once Eric had finished not being able to fathom what she had just heard and trying to let it all sink in. Finally after several minutes of silence she found her voice. "Are you saying my father is alive?"

"Yes, and may very well be in Bon Temps" Godric said softly.

Raven shook her head slowly. "No, he would have contacted me"

Bill slowly shook his head. "You must understand Raven, the power that your father has if not properly taught, molded, kept under control will turn anyone mad, which is what we believe has happened to your father. Plus endless years on the run only adds to the madness. We are assuming he saw one of your books and decided to find you and that would lead him to start his search in Bon Temps"

"I dispatched Pam and a few of my minions to check out your house. We also believe he was followed and those that followed him picked up on your blood in their search for him, which means you are in danger" Eric said looking at her.

"There are demon and vampire reapers that deal in selling blood of other demons and vampires, like our problem with V dealers. A person with both bloods are rare which means worth a lot of money and prestige for anyone able to procure it." Godric added.

"There were three unknown demons in here tonight. I watched them and when they left I put protection around the club so they wouldn't be able to return."

"So I have both demon and vampire blood running in my veins?" Raven said in astonishment.

"Yes, but not much because of your father being a half breed, a hybrid if you will. Your mother was the dominate gene because of it so your dominate power is your witchcraft that is why you never knew of any other power because it has been dormant with no one to tell you about it or teach you about it.

If you ever had to have your blood checked it would come up as being O negative, but you would also be anemic due to the vampiric blood. Also your blood is thick, which is the demon side of the blood."

"Stop you're making me hungry" Eric said with a smirk.

"Eric" Godric said chastising his chylde a bit.

"Sorry, but..never mind" Eric said sitting back in his office chair.

"I'm confused. I don't have any other powers other than my witchcraft powers"

"You do, but they haven't shown themselves because until now you were blissfully unaware of them, but now that you know about them you need to be trained. And you are going to be luckier than your father was. He didn't have anyone, or was too afraid to have anyone train him. You have me, Eric, Bill to help you and guide you"

"Pam will help also" Eric said volunteering Pam.

Raven shook her head a few times trying to shake out the cobwebs. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment"

"Of course, that is understandable" Godric said quietly.

Eric poured her a generous amount of brandy and put the glass in her hand. "It will take the edge off"

There was a knock at the door and Pam came in. "No sign of anyone other than Raven and Sookie having been at the house"

"Thank you Pam"

"I am going to see the Magnus about the incident I told you about. I will return when I'm finished."

"Good luck he was in rare mood form earlier when I went to have a word with him."

Pam put up her pinky finger and then excused herself.

"She thinks she has everyone wrapped around her little finger"

"Well I don't know anyone else who thinks that" Sookie said sarcastically.

Eric chuckled. "I don't just think that, I know it"

Raven coughed "bullshit" then coughed again.

"You saying I don't have you wrapped around my little finger Raven?"

"Please, if I hadn't wanted to take the dj job here I wouldn't be working here. I reeled you in before you casted your line out to try to catch me"

Eric chuckled. "You must be a hell of a poker or chess player"

"I don't bluff and I'm more of a mahjong and Yahtzee player chick"

"Bill and I will have to introduce you to our Queen. She is a Yahtzee addict and always up for a new challenger"

"Would I be expected to let her win?"

Bill chuckled. "Don't even try that, she has killed minions for throwing games thinking it would please her. She gets highly offended when she can't win on her own skills. She is a rare jewel, she actually demands fair play. She wins bonus! She loses, better luck next time. You gain her respect by playing to win."

"Good because I don't throw games that I play. I play to have fun, like you said I win, bonus, I lose at least I've had fun losing."

"Speaking of the Queen" Eric said with a sigh. "I need to fill her in on this situation before she finds out from somewhere else, I'm already on her naughty list for a change. I won't be long since there's only 90 minutes till sunrise. We need to also figure out what we are going to do about protection. I offer up my mansion at least for today until we can become more organized and have more information to go on. The Queen will go to work immediately. She has vampires, demons, humans at her command. We will know all that she can find out by the time we begin to stir. Think it over while I inform the Queen. I will return shortly" With that Eric was gone.

"My people come and go so quickly around here" Raven quipped.

"Wizard of Oz. A quite clever movie" Godric said smiling.

Raven smiled back. "Momma always made sure to remind me there were more Glinda witches then wicked witches of the west, but that I had to look out all the same for the wicked ones."

"In regards to protection. I doubt Sookie is in danger, but she's normally with me anyways, but only because you are in town now Godric and staying with Eric, that I think it is best, for now that Raven stays at the mansion."

"So I don't get a vote?"

"At the moment, no" Bill said simply.

"Yeah for democracy" Raven said trying to hold back a yawn.

"You two go on back home. I'll be fine" Raven said with as reassuring as a smile as she could muster at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"I'm positive. As Bill pointed out with Godric around Eric won't have his wicked way with me"

"That is so not funny Raven" Sookie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Humor me cousin Sookie, it has been a tough night, not to mention tough hour, I need to release some humor or I'll be coloring stick figures on the walls."

"The mansion could use a mural" Godric quipped.

Sookie looked at him.

"Yes, I have a sense of humor, though I rarely let it be seen. As Eric would say I have a reputation to uphold. There are things I could tell you about my chylde that would ruin his reputation but I have a feeling that some have already picked up on that" Godric said smiling at Raven.

"There is a glimmer here and there which makes me know there is more than meets the eye"

"There is, and in time he will show you that, I can sense it, feel it"

"I think this is our cue to leave" Bill said getting up.

"Yes, I agree, I am feeling a bit nauseous" Sookie said getting up. Raven got up and gave her a hug.

"I will call or text you probably by the afternoon, before you go to work."

"Yes, please so I don't worry. Love you cousin Raven"

""Love you too cousin Sookie"

Bill and Sookie left leaving Raven with Godric. "There are just so much running through my mind it is hard to think."

"Just take one thing at a time and digest it, ask me and Eric questions and we will answer as best as we can, we are going to have questions for you too, there are things that we will have to test you on, but of course we won't do any of that without Bill and Sookie here, but there are things we can do with just him and I that Bill agreed to letting us do earlier."

"I feel that I can trust you, even Eric, to a certain extent, it is just different with him" Raven said blushing a bit.

Godric chuckled. "He is quite taken with you, in a much different and complete way than he was with Sookie. Part of it with Sookie was his hatred for Bill, the other was he knew she was different but didn't know what it was till it came out she was fae, and then once he knew he lost interest, but it is different with you, he is still interested and intrigued even knowing what you are completely. You have awakened something in him that has been dormant for a long time. And yes he knows what I have told you and what Pam told me to necessitate what I told you. He wasn't pleased, but like most everything else he got over it once I explained why it was necessary, for not only him but for you as well. That speaks volumes to me right there."

"I don't let men in, not anymore. When you get hurt too many times the walls become impenetrable. Coming home early to surprise my boyfriend only to find him doing the getting jiggy with one of my so called friends on my bed and then getting left at the alter because they had fallen out of love with me and in love with their double d blonde bimbo secretary was the icing on the cake. I haven't been on a date or been laid in over two years. I know too much information, but am just laying it on the table, I know how it is to be hurt and not want that again."

"Yet, there is something there" Godric said looking at her and raising an eyebrow

Raven blushed a bit. "Yes, but I don't know what, maybe it is just lust, desire, maybe it is something deeper, I don't know, and now with this, I don't know about anything right now."

"As I said take one thing at a time and get it right in your mind then go to the next" As he finished Eric returned. "Did it go well with the Queen?"

"French demons are on the move, among others, demons are all stirred up. Seems they have had Constantine under wraps, gleaming his power and his blood, but seems his power and blood regenerates a fact they didn't know, nor did we know till now but I guess he had figured it out, so he acted all weak and about dead and when he felt the time was right he unleashed a fury and got away. From what the Queen has understood that one of his captors was actually a friendly plant that has been teaching him to control everything and training him on the sly when he could. Seems he has it under control unless he gets angry"

"Like the incredible hulk."

Godric chuckled. "That is a good analogy"

"I'm lost" Eric said looking at Raven and then Godric.

"Scientist, mild mannered, piss him off he turns into this green powerful monster type that causes chaos."

"Yeah, that mostly sums it up. His plan was to come and get Raven and steal her away so he could give her the training that he received."

"He was planning on kidnapping me?"

"If he had to after talking to you and you balked. His elevator is only going to about the 7th floor out of like 12 so his thinking is chaotic, they mentioned family in front of him and that set him off to break away and come here looking for you" Eric said looking at Raven.

"We need to find him before the reapers do."

"Queen is already on that. If found she is having him brought there, there is no chance of escape from her fortress. That way we can talk to him and see what we can learn from him. And what you can learn from him in a safe environment for both of you" Eric said looking at Raven. " With that I think it is time for us to go to the mansion and get some sleep. Dawn is in 20 minutes"

"Of course, I'm sorry" Raven said standing up.

"There is no need to be sorry" With that Godric disappeared.

"Take my arm" Eric said softy. "And no matter what, do not let go, it is a bit overwhelming the first time, it is a bit painful and you will feel a little sick and probably get a headache, but it is the fastest way to get from here to there when you are in a time crunch"

Raven nodded and gripped Eric's arm tightly. Everything went black, it was hard to breath, she closed her eyes tightly as images zoomed by her, her stomach did flip flops and her head started to pound. Less than a minute went by and they were at Eric's mansion.

"Welcome to my home" Eric said softly. Raven opened here eyes. "wow" was all she could say as she looked around. "You can explore all you want after you have slept" He said with a smile. "Let me show you to your room, it adjoins mine" He said with a sly smirk.

"Why does that not surprise me." Raven said shaking her head.

"There are clothes in drawers and closets, courtesy of Pam, she went shopping for you when she figured you might be staying for awhile."

Raven yawned and smiled. She opened the door to the room he stopped in front of. "Goodnight, rest well" She said and gave him a peck on the cheek as she slipped into the room and closed the door and locked it.

Eric chuckled, locks wouldn't keep him out if he wanted in, but now all he wanted was sleep it had been a long day and they were about to get longer.

Raven took a shower and slipped into a red silk type teddy and then slid under the covers and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
